


Breaking The Ice 2

by satannnnnnn



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satannnnnnn/pseuds/satannnnnnn
Summary: All New installment. Katsudon and piroshki work well together, but how will the story change when you throw in... a New Yuri?





	Breaking The Ice 2

*Yuri of ice and Yuri of Vesperia start going ham on the people who clicked this hoping for katsuki/plisetsky content*  
heres an educational example of what they look like:

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


End file.
